ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Cartoon Animal Town/List of Cartoon Animal Town episodes
Season 1 (November 8, 2019) #''Junk in the Park'' - TBD #''Going Nutty'' - Chip and Dale comes to the Ark Departments and causes problem to Lola Loud. Meanwhile, TBD. #''Gold Dust Beverage'' - During a night, George and Linda are going to have fun at a casino club. Meanwhile, Donald, Daisy, Tweety, Itchy and Scratchy are kidnapped by a group of country bears. #''Plastic Surgery'' - Mickey, Minnie, Bugs and Lola Bunny are hired by the doctors to work as surgeons. Meanwhile, Rabbit runs a 'pest control' service to rid the town of Heffalumps and Woozles. #''Animals in the Hood'' - TBD. #''A Piece of the Death'' - When Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble begin a Mob business, Fred hires Minnie to make it legal, but when he's sent to court for violating the Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act, Minnie must defend him. Meanwhile, to win a belt with Sister, Lola Loud starts an Christian rock band. #''The Deep Chaos'' - TBD. #''Mouse Meets World'' - TBD. #''Midnight Attack'' - TBD. #''Point to Point'' - TBD. #''Hot Tub Trouble'' - Spike takes a nice warm bath, but Tom and Jerry wreck the water pipes in the basement, forcing Spike to call Goofy for help to fix the pipes. Meanwhile, the ATF surround Yogi Bear's cave and charge Boo Boo with eco-terrorism. The high profile case is assigned to Minnie who devotes herself to Boo Boo's defense. #''Nightmare in the Main Street'' - TBD. #''Operation: Spiritual'' - TBD. #''Ren's Killing Me!'' - Ren becomes a Mr. Hyde-esque werewolf after mistakely drinking a potion created by Sandy (confusing it with a soda), after Mickey and Minnie forced him to be more nicer to Stimpy. Meanwhile, after winning an millionth dollar, Mr. Krabs takes SpongeBob, Porky, Petunia and Squidward on a clam fishing trip. An over eager SpongeBob accidentally hooks the dollar with his fishing line and throws it out into the water, where a shark eats it. Mr. Krabs becomes obsessed and desperately tries to regain his lost dollar. #''The Hunt for Plankton'' - Mr. Krabs is tricked by Kevin and Wendy into becoming juror in court. But when Plankton using a false indenty (who was arrested this time for drug trafic and trafficking counterfeit handbags) is the defendant in the trial where Mr. Krabs is the foreman, he is finally in a position to get rid of Plankton for good. However, Plankton gets the last laugh when he escapes from prison. Meanwhile, Klaus sets up a YouTube channel, chronicling the epic fails of people in the Ark Departaments. #''Accommodation for a Bear and a Seal'' - Tired of much warm in the Ark Departaments, Sneezly and Breezly are going to a snowy area to stay. Meanwhile, after Bugs finally discovering that Cecil Turtle was cheating in their three meetings, Daffy encourages him to take this situation to the court with Minnie's help. #''Pet Peeve'' - TBD. #''The Wizard of F**k'' - A parody of The Wizard of Oz, where the cast as the characters. #''Dude, Where's Uranus?'' - TBD. #''Flip the Bird'' - Woody is constantly smitten by women, but vows to change his ways upon meeting a female woodpecker named Winnie. Meanwhile, Mickey and Minnie buy the pizza place they frecuently visit after the owner retires. #''Operation: K.I.S.S.'' - TBD. #''Screwy and Wanted'' - Tired of Kevin and Wendy's pranks, Elmer makes a false police report for stealing his collection's golden gunshot, which George and Linda must to rescue them. Meanwhile, Heloise tries to use a love potion to make Jimmy in love with her, but it backfires when Ignatz drinks it by mistake. #''Snowball: White and Fluffy'' - SpongeBob adopts a pet dog, who results to be an evil monster trying to collect testiacles. Meanwhile, Sneezly, Breezly, Patick, Jimmy, Heloise and Krazy become the Idiot Rangers after learning that the world itself is threatened by a space witch. #''History with Bobo'' - Bobo tells his own stupid, nonsensical versions of historical events. # #''Swiper the Hunter'' - Swiper becomes a hunter, but realizes he is killing "innocent" forest animals' parents. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs has a mid-life crisis when he realizes that he is old. #''I Pronounce You Husband and Pinky'' - Pinky and the Brain, posing as a gay couple, become President (Brain) and Vice President (Pinky) of G.L.A.D. (G'ay and '''L'esbian 'A'dvocates and 'D'efenders) in a new world domination plan. Meanwhile, Lola Loud masquerades as a robot for Sister in an attempt to obtain an embarrassing video tape of herself that is in Sister's possession. #''Bo and Lanolin's Accidental Time Travel'' - Bo causes trouble for himself and Lanolin when he accidentally causes them both to be transported back in time to the 1940s, where they meet their great-great-grandfather. Meanwhile, Squidward goes to neighbor town Old Town to recording Mr. Pickles' doghouse and to prove once and for all that the Evil Dog from his stories is real, but gets more than he bargained for. #''How to Turn a Yellow Idiot Into a Yellow Genius'' - Tired of SpongeBob's idiocy (mainly after he accidentally knocked Mr. Krabs into the Krusty Krab's fryer), Mickey, Minnie and Brian decide to use Sandy's new invention to make him smart. However, SpongeBob's newfound intelligence makes him leave the Ark Departaments and kick Mr. Krabs out of being manager of the Krusty Krab. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Heloise try to show Ren that even adults can find enjoyment in children's media. #''Itchy the Musketeer'' - Using Sandy's new invention, Itchy travels to 14th century France, which he becomes a musketeer. Meanwhile, Plankton teams up with Verminious Snaptrap and Mojo Jojo to get the Krabby Patty formula and rule the world. #''Nice Bovine Badass Bird'' - Cow tries to giving Chicken the "best birthday gift ever" until Mr. Goat kidnaps her. Meanwhile, Pinky becomes a popular guru in India, which Brain tries to exploit in his latest plan. #''Heroes or What?'' - Lola Loud, using her superhero persona The Queen of Diamonds, leads an entire team of crime-fighters (Avenger League) with the goal of launching a superhero media franchise by finding a missing cat and claiming the $100 reward, only to have an stranger known as Darkwing Duck steal her thunder by being a hero too and becoming more popular. #''Puerca Pig Must Die'' - George and Linda get mad when Melissa gets mesmerized by a cartoon called Puerca Pig, mainly because Puerca is a psychopath who frecuently kills people. They later discover the cartoon is one of Plankton's plans. Meanwhile, while searching a job, Stimpy, Klaus, Jimmy and Heloise unintentionally cause a 'battle of personas' between Daffy and Brian. # #''Black and White Drunken!'' - #''Revenge of the Pets'' - Gary and Pluto decide to a club for pets and left their owners anguished and pale. Meanwhile, Lola Loud learns about Heloise's crush on Jimmy and uses it to her advantage, forcing Heloise to find a secret to use against Lola Loud. #''A New Kind of Vehicle'' - The Doggies accidentally purchase a new car that results to be fake. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Heloise accidentally destroy Mr. Krabs' first dollar, forcing them to go and drive to another city to find another dollar before Mr. Krabs discovers it. #''Going West'' - Brian tells the story about a relative of him in the 1800s, who had saved a Old West town from the dastardly villain Dead Eye Plankton. #''Throw the Melons'' - In a comedy show, Yakko, Wakko and Dot come up to tell unneccesary jokes. Meanwhile, TBD #''The Best of Cartoon Animal Town'' - Brain and Rabbit host a talk show to replay the best of the first season of Cartoon Animal Town. Season 2 (August 24, 2020) #''Suck'em Up'' - #''Federated Forces'' - #''Cereal Brawl'' - #''The Sex in a Rocket'' - #''Digital Smoking'' - #''Junk Food are Trash!!'' - #''Bullwinkle Goes to New York'' - #''Dungeons and Dumbasses'' - #''Luck for Doggies'' - #''Kung-Fu Ass'' - #''Book of the Weirdness'' - #''Interdimensional Slap-Out'' - Mickey and Minnie are accidentally messed to a interdimensional trouble, where they got catastrophic frequences. #''Problem of the Anniversary Gift'' - Minnie tries to find a wedding anniversary gift for Mickey, but she have to deal with Heloise "helping" her. Meanwhile, Doggie Daddy rents Auggie Doggie to Swiper in order to give him an example. #''Krabs vs. Plankton'' - When Plankton slips and falls on some water at the Krusty Krab, he sues Mr. Krabs for failing to post a wet floor sign. If Plankton wins the case, he will be awarded everything that Mr. Krabs' owns, including the secret Krabby Patty recipe formula and the Ark Departments' deed. Only Mickey and Minnie can defend Mr. Krabs, after the same floor injures Mr. Krabs' high-priced lawyer. Meanwhile, after getting her new invention's blueprints "stolen", Heloise convinces Sandy to teach her karate. #''Mouse Hard'' - To help pass time while posing in a holiday nativity scene, Orson tells Booker and Sheldon his own version of one of his favorite holiday stories, "Die Hard". In Orson's version, when a television cable company is taken hostage on Christmas Eve by a group of terrorists led by Ren, a barefoot Mickey - wearing a tank-top much like the one Bruce Willis wore in the movie - must endure window-shattering shoot-outs and fist fights with the terrorists to save Minnie in a parody of the greatest holiday-themed blockbuster movie ever told. #''Roy's Party Favour'' - TBD. #''Call of the Crazy Goat'' - TBD. #''The Wedding Day'' - Goofy mistakenly receives an invitation to a wedding, only to causing mischief with his clumsiness. Meanwhile, the Berenstain Bears are sent to stop a fiendish plot for world domination by Tearjerker (a villain played by Roger the Alien from American Dad!). #''Con-Man Rooster'' - Roy begins fooling celebrities with his cheating items, so the police must stop him before he became rich and famous. Meanwhile, Tyler and Karen got kidnapped by the mafia, the rest of the Doggies must rescue them with Squidward's reluctant help. #''Bullwinkle in Canada'' - Bullwinkle wins a "contest", with the prize being a trip to Canada. However, he ends up being kidnapped by a person from his past, Gina Falcone (whom comically he doesn't recognize). When Rocky, Jimmy and Heloise discover it, they go to rescue him. #''Super Bendy 500'' - Everybody in the Ark Departments participe a Wacky Races-like race to win the Golden Bowl Cup at 500. Meanwhile, Roy Rooster is stealing on the mall and the police must stop him. #''26 Shorts Featuring the Cast'' - A series of short skits, each showing a brief slice of life in Animaltown. #''Who Stealed Chilly Willy?'' - Roy unwittingly gets in a penguin-napping when it comes to many attempts in order to get on a TV show. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick face a jellybee who keeps bullying them. #''Commercial Gets Away'' - Convinced by Mickey and Minnie, Mr. Krabs decides to make a commercial of the Krusty Krab starring himself as a crab version of Plankton, later deciding using its image in the restaurant, but Swiper steals a VHS cassette with a second commercial in encharge of drugs, only to be chased by the police. Meanwhile, the Warners stalk Ren after he indirectly and unknowingly saved their lives. #''Curse of the Mice'' - Mickey and Minnie are cursed by an old and homeless owl with a glass in his eye and strange clothing, after Mickey accidentally insulted him, ending with their bodies being switched. Meanwhile, Lanolin is chased by a lovesick stalker and tries to get rid of him. #''Swiper's Mind Changing'' - Swiper goes to visit a doctor to clear his mind to forget how he starts steal and killing people. Meanwhile, Jimmy successfully passes his driving exam and it goes to his head, which makes Heloise very jealous, as Jimmy repeatedly rubs his license on her face, causing Heloise to lose her temper. #''Operation: Stage Play'' - Sister is cast for play in the school play, but discovers she has stage fright. To make things worse, she and Brother are kidnapped by a "dangerous" villain named The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy, leading Billiam and Margaret going to rescue them. #''Animaltown Movie Awards'' - Orson, as a Deems Taylor-esque Master of Ceremonies, shows the audience three movie parodies while hosting a award ceremony: On My Ark (a parody of road comedy films), Animal Wars (a parody of the first three Star Wars films) and Paranormal Goof Activity (a parody of horror films). #''Curse of the Savage Squid'' - Squidward goes savage and starts attack people, so Mickey and Minnie must calm him to take on the spa. Meanwhile, Lola Loud works to get a good photo in the Animaltown Elementary School's yearbook. #''Rocky and Bullwinkle's Party House'' - Rocky, while grocery shopping, discovers a "how to throw a party" kit. He, Bullwinkle, Jimmy and Helosie decides to throw a big party and in the Ark Departments. Meanwhile, Goofy is hired by Mr. Krabs to work in the Krusty Krab as the janitor due to not paying the bill. #''Roy and Jimmy'' - Heloise is shocked to see Jimmy befriending with Roy. However, in a party, "Jimmy" becomes Mr. Goat. Meanwhile, #''The Legend of the Tick-Tock Crocodile'' - Mr. Krabs meets a insane pirate captain parrot who tells him about his quest to find the legendary Tick-Tock Crocodile. Meanwhile, after registering for gifts at a department store and having a fraudulent wedding to obtain gifts, Lola Loud is arrested and sentenced to six months in a youth detention center. #''KSD: Kidnap Scene Detection'' (Part One) - Everybody from the Ark Departments are going to Las Vegas for a expo, they revealed that Mr. Krabs and the chefs were kidnapped mysteriously. #''KSD: Kidnap Scene Detection'' (Part Two) - The Berenstain Bears travel worldwide to find evidences of the kidnappings. #''KSD: Kidnap Scene Detection'' (Part Three) - The Berenstain Bears reclutantly join forces with The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy and Mojo Jojo to save the chefs (and Mr. Krabs too) and reveal the guy who is behind the kidnappings: Plankton. #''The Terrific Trio Returns'' - When a idiotic "supervillain" named Professor Chaos joins forces with Plankton to cause a new feud between America and Canada, Jimmy and Heloise are reunited with their old friend Beezy (who was kicked out from Hell by his father), and they revive their superhero alter-egos, the Terrific Trio to fight Plankton and Professor Chaos. Meanwhile, TBD #''The Racists Gang'' - #''Squidward the Ruler of the Human Kids'' - In another plan to prove Mr. Pickles is real, Squidward joins forces with the Harvey Girls and the Bloogey Boys to catch him in his lair, but they end up receiving various unfortunate consequences in the process. Meanwhile, Dr. Von Goosewing, along with his new invisible ray, invades the Ark Departaments in another attempt to kill Heloise. #''Goodhearted War'' - #''The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Season 2'' - Season 3 (January 18, 2021-March 2, 2021) #''Party Animals'' - Squidward becomes the star of his own public access TV show, but everybody annoys him while he tries to interviewing his guests. Meanwhile, #''A Seal in the Ark'' - Everybody in the Ark Departments must take care of a seal, but this makes Pluto and Gary jealous. Meanwhile, Rabbit is visited by his friends from the 100 Acres Wood, to Lola Loud's dismay. #''Lola's Bad Day in 100 Acres Wood'' - When Rabbit gets angry with Lola Loud for she did to Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Kanga and Roo in the events of their subplot from the previous episode, he forces her to get psychological help from Dr. Mr. Horse, making her to tell about her past to Mr. Horse. #*'''Note: The episode serves a parody to the Ren and Stimpy controversial 2003 reboot episode Ren Seeks Help. #''Robot-napping'' - Roy kidnaps a robot from the future to use for making metals and people from the future must rescue him. Meanwhile, Kevin and Wendy accidentally find the wreck of a lost ship called Mauna Loa. #''Inspector Lanolin'' - After being framed for stealing the Krabby Patty's secret ingredient, Lanolin is given a opportunity to clean her name to finding the real culprit. Meanwhile, Plankton steals Sandy's fur to disguise himself as Sandy and get the Krabby Patty formula. #''You're Fired'' - After getting fired from their respective jobs, Jimmy and Helosie try to get a new job, but end up as the inside men for Baron Silas Von Greenback at Animaltown's Border Station. Meanwhile, the Coronel decides to take Billiam and Margaret out of their rank because of destroying Stonehenge, putting Brother and Sister in command. #''Mr. Krabs' Great City Tour'' - A grand wave of video game pixels come to Animaltown for a touristic vacation. #''The Black Night'' - TBD. #''The Sick'' - Jerry gives Spike a chocolate bar and fudge brownies, but he realizes chocolate is bad for a dog's digestion, forcing him to hide away from Spike. Meanwhile, the Berenstain Bears are assigned another high-stakes mission against Tearjerker and Hector Con Carne. #''Krabs of Emotion'' - Tired of Plankton's evil schemes, Mr. Krabs decides to host a limited game show to get rid of Plankton but it becomes popular, which it forces Mr. Krabs to continue the show. #''Mighty Mouse vs. Renzilla'' - In a episode parodying superhero films, Ren becomes an angry Kaiju-like creature as a result of being mutilated by nuclear toxics, so Mighty Mouse must to save the world. #''TBD'' - Brother and Sister discuss their thoughts on having superpowers like their favorite comic book superheroes, when they are approached by a "stranger" (Mojo Jojo in disguise) who offers them Chemical X in exchange for TBD. Meanwhile, TBD #''Don't Be Cat!'' - In a normal day, Pluto is forced to catch Tweety, but he don't like to act like cat. Meanwhile, Brain attempts to get a musical on Broadway, but is surprised to find that Pinky wrote a musical which is much more popular. #''Stay with Me, Auggie!'' - After he brokes a collection of vases, Doggie Daddy grounds Auggie Doggie for twelve weeks until he learned his lesson, but Auggie Doggie runs away from home, to Doggie Daddy's dismay and sadness. #''TBD'' - The Berenstain Bears try to prevent Grizzly Gramps and Gran from realizing that they're spies when they come for a visit, but their four worst enemies (Mojo Jojo, Hector Con Carne, The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy and Magica DeSpell) make it very difficult with their respective plans. Meanwhile, Brian, Squidward, Jimmy and Heloise are sent by Mr. Krabs to Springfield to retrieve both the Krabby Patty recipe and the Ark Departaments deed since he sent them away to a bank to keep them safe from Plankton, but Mr. Pickles gets in their way. #''Operation: Thumb Drive'' - With Krazy and Ignatz's help, Margaret takes a thumb drive from the F.I.G.H.T. Agency and pretends to be a super villain to incite Billiam to be more seductive. Meanwhile, Heloise tricks Minnie and Linda into trapping Lois Griffin so she can take revenge at her for a humiliating prank committed by Lois and a cheerleading squad, which she also kidnapped. #''Battle of the Greeds'' - Donald's uncle Scrooge McDuck comes to Animaltown to visit his nephew, but he had conflict with Mr. Krabs due to Scrooge being more successful and richest than him. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Heloise must stop Elmer from hunting Yakky Doodle. #''For Doll's Sake!'' - After various pervs calls her "doll" a billion of times, Lola Bunny tries to make something to avoid it. Meanwhile, Patrick makes the biggest-and-largest ice cream in the world. #''Who Done It?'' - In a parody of film noir movies, detectives Jimmy and Heloise are in a massive mystery trying to discover who "killed" Elmer and other people from various places. Meanwhile, #''Environmental Danger'' - The Doggies are worried about the environmental damage, they must recruit the citizens to reveal the guy who plagues the city. Meanwhile, a human version of Mr. Krabs created an Ark Departments just for four-legged animals, much to Mr. Krabs' anger. #''Dr. Goosewing and Mrs. Heloise'' - An adult-oriented semi-remake of the Count Duckula episode Dr. Goosewing and Mr. Duck, Dr. Von Goosewing creates a formula for carpet stains removal that when accidentally drunk, the victim becomes the complete opposite of their original selves, and plans to use it in another scheme to capture and kill Heloise, but ending also using it on some of the other Ark Departaments people in the process. #''The Evil Dog's Very Own Episode'' - Bored with tormenting Squidward, Mr. Pickles decides to find another victim to torment for a single day. He then chooses Lucy van Pelt as his new victim and deceives her in believing he can talk and chases her around the city to end her life, while killing several people on the way. However, Mr. Pickles wanted to frame Lucy for the murders and have her locked up as payback for her bad actions in the past. But before the arresting officer can take her to jail, he swerves his police car off the mountainside and crashes into the woods. The episode ends with Mr. Pickles in his doghouse holding Lucy hostage and torturing her by having Charlie Brown (the only survivor in the murders) and Snoopy to beating her up and then by summoning the Baby Man. #''A New Era in Town'' - The Jetsons travel back in time to sue us all for screwing up the planet. Meanwhile, when Cecil Turtle, a customer service representative, intentionally cuts off the Ark Departments' cable TV, Heloise declares war and gets revenge. #''Sanrio Sucks'' - During a travelling through train, Ren was "adopted" by Hello Kitty as "her brother", despite Ren demaining that he don't like Asians. Meanwhile, Heloise is kidnapped by a sorcerer named Gargamel, who wants revenge on her for "stealing" his spell book. #''Krabs' New Life'' - Mr. Krabs secretly have a rich life in an anchor-shaped mansion where he keeps his money, due to a wizard's wish. When Squidward discovers it, he begins to menace to told everybody about Mr. Krabs' new life unless he agrees to serve him to his every need, forcing Mr. Krabs to trying and wishing his former life again. Meanwhile, after stealing a bottle with a dancing elf inside, Swiper gets trapped in the bottle when he opens it. #''The Coin'' - Squidward finds an ancient and mysterious coin that he thinks has something to do with Mr. Pickles. Meanwhile, Lola Loud is kidnapped by John Herbert. At the same time, Gary runs away from home after feeling neglected by an angry SpongeBob. The episode then ends up with a cliffhanger ending where Lola Loud discovers her brother Lincoln is still alive and is one of Mr. Pickles' Steves. #''Memory Trouble'' - Leaving off from the cliffhanger in the previous episode, Lola Loud and Squidward try to hurry the Ark Departaments but Lincoln unfortunately beats them the departaments and is later diagnosed by Tom to have amnesia to make up where he's been. Arnie gets the idea for everybody to go into a memory store where Lincoln can restore his memories and see where he's really been and this frightens Mr. Pickles, who knows the police (who know him as a serial killer known as "the Pickle-Eating Killer", as he terrorizes many places in Animaltown) would find his lair if they also see the memories, and urges him to delete the memories. Meanwhile, SpongeBob sets out with Patrick, Jimmy and Heloise to search for Gary and bring him back home. #''Dinoapocalypse'' - A band of survived dinosaurs comes and invades Animaltown. #''Nice or Naughty in Christmas'' - Plankton turns everybody in Animaltown from nice to naughty by feeding them his special jerktonium-laced fruitcakes and transforming them into jerks in a new evil plan to get the Krabby Patty secret formula. However, when it is revealed that the only victims capable of surviving the mineral are Mickey, Minnie, Jerry, Spike, Tyke, the Berenstain Bears, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Jimmy, Heloise and Brian because of their stay in the Ark Departaments for preparing a Christmas party, Mickey, Minnie, Jimmy and Heloise must travel to the North Pole to save the rest of Animaltown from getting coal for Christmas. #''New Leaf'' - An adult-oriented semi-remake of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode of the same name, Plankton says he is giving up on both his evil ways and his many tries to steal the Krabby Patty formula to turn the Chum Bucket into a store, and even renames The Chum Bucket to The Chumporium, but Mr. Krabs is smart not to believe him, certain that it is just another one of Plankton's schemes to get the secret formula. Meanwhile, Bo and Lanolin try to steal various household objects. #''Welcome to the Jungle, Bitches'' - TBD. #''Monster Talent'' - Daffy offers lessons in boxing and friendship for monsters. Meanwhile, Speedy expands his business. At the same time, Bugs is a local celebrity. #''Best Frenemies'' - Mr. Krabs loses his first dime earned and accuses Squidward of stealing it. Squidward gets fed up with his employer's cheapness and insults, so he quits his job and steals the Chum Bucket from Plankton and Heathcliff to making it his own restaurant and turning it into an overnight success, forcing Plankton and Mr. Krabs work together to stop it. #''Where No Animal Has Gone Before'' - In a take of 2001: A Space Odyssey, Darth Ren steals the endless happiness of the system, so rebels Mickey and Minnie must defeat him. #''Mickey Tales'' (90-minute special) - Mickey and Minnie go to a bookstore and tell parodies of well-known stories and films (starring most of the show's characters) to a group of children. #''The Countryside Pays'' - The group of country bears from Gold Dust Beverage are gonna taking revenge on the citizens of Animaltown. #''No Money, No Service, No Signals, Nothing!!!'' - Mr. Krabs launches a campaign against Roy in order to avoid tax evasion, but he discovers Roy makes the same against him and everybody agreeing. #''A Storm Around the Ark'' - A stormcloud created by Brain comes to Animaltown and tries to killing all of the citizens. #''TBD'' - Pinky and the Brain move to a rural farm, where Brain plans to raise and train giant vegetables to take over the world. Meanwhile, #''Golden Age and the Silver Ones'' - During celebrating the anniversary of the town's foundation, various citizens become savage, after eating a fire soup placed by Plankton. #''TBD'' - #''Minnie, I Shrunk the Citizens'' - While testing with a sizing machine, Mickey and Minnie must find the solution to revert the size of the citizens. #''TBD'' - #''World War Warners'' - A parody of WWII about the Warners fighting the Nazi army led by Adolf Hitler (who is portrayed as a Tex Avery-styled wolf). Season 4 (April 9, 2022) #''Frog Day Nonsense'' - A gang of frogs is going to take over the city, but four turtles must stop them. #''Itchy and Scratchy's Big Break'' - TBD #''Se Busca'' - When the Department of Homeland Security moves the Road Runner to the #1 spot on its "Most Wanted" list, Wile E. and Baron Von Greenback both set out to catch him. Wile E. wants to catch him so he can keep his job, because he inadvertently let him over the border. Von Greenback wants to catch him to reclaim the top spot on the list. Meanwhile, Heloise tries to kill Patrick for ruining her picnic (date) with Jimmy, but failing. #''Cartoon Animal Town Viewer Mail'' - Mickey and Minnie introduce the show, consisting of three short stories in response to requests they have received from viewers. #''Itchy vs. The Teen Titans'' - TBD #''Heloise's Family Reunion'' - Heloise is chosen to host the family reunion but she's not too keen on the idea as she knows that her relatives would disown her if they discover her murderous attitude, forcing her to join forces with Dr. Von Goosewing to get rid of them. #''Bedtime Stories'' - Itchy tells Kevin and Wendy his own versions of classic children's stories. #''Dancing with the Animals'' - A parody of Dancing with the Stars. #''Mousetrapping a Murderer'' - During a night at the bar, Itchy tells Scratchy and Wile E. about his life before moving to Animaltown, which explain why he became homicidal, his first legal problems and how he became into a public enemy to humans. Meanwhile, #''TBD'' - Mojo Jojo, Hector Con Carne, The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy and Magica De Spell join forces to create an supervillain group after they had successfully defeated the Berenstain Bears at the same time. Meanwhile, TBD #''Fault of a Plankton'' - In a attempt to get rid of Plankton forever, Mr. Krabs decides to framing him for a robbery, but it backfires when Plankton makes the same thing to him, with the two rivals ending in jail. Meanwhile, Squidward decides that he had enough of Mr. Pickles' torment and decides to catch him and expose him to his neighbors for once and all. #''The Fairytale of Two Swindlers'' - In a parody of animated fantasy films (mainly Disney animated films) narrated by Heathcliff disguised as a wizard, two con-artists named Honest Heloise and Jimdeon (Jimmy and Heloise parodying Honest John and Gideon from Walt Disney's Pinocchio) try to get a person to trick, but with various unfortunate consequences coming around them (for Heloise, anyway) as a result. #''My Little Porny'' - The Mane Six begin filming a porno film. Meanwhile, Mickey, Minnie, Bugs and Daffy accidentally cause chaos in Mr. Krabs' house. #''Schoolhouse Suck!'' - Tyler decides to teach his siblings about the positive side of not being in school. Meanwhile, TBD # #''It's Christmastime, You Bastards'' - # # #''Heloise the Poor'' - After realizing she is having little money to pay her half of the rent in her apartment with Jimmy, Heloise decides to she and Jimmy have to move away from the Ark Departaments to get a new job before Mr. Krabs kicks them out, but Dr. Von Goosewing remains interfering with her plans once they moved out. Meanwhile, after emptying the Krusty Krab's grease trap, Mr. Krabs illegally dumps it behind the Chum Bucket which starts a greasy war between Mr. Krabs and Plankton to increase the taste of their food with greasy entrées, so Mickey and Minnie must find a way to stop it. #''Robot Love Chases You'' - While clearing the Krusty Krab after one of Plankton's failed plans, Mr. Krabs meets and falls in love with a anthropomorphic pile of cash named Cashina. Unknown to Mr. Krabs, however, Cashina is actually a robot piloted by Plankton who intends to scam Mr. Krabs into giving him the Krabby Patty secret formula. Meanwhile, when Heloise creates a robot duplicate of herself as her assistant, Jimmy falls in love with it. Heloise becomes jealous and tries to get rid of her replica. #''and Lola Loud-focused episode'' - TBD. Meanwhile, the Krabby Patty is banned by the Blue-Haired Lawyer just for being considered as "fun and delicious". # #''Porky's Bible Stories'' - Porky tells four religious Christian tales of the Animals' Bible: Adam and Eve Mouse (Mickey and Minnie), Moistty (Tweety), King Krabs vs. Plantiath II (Mr. Krabs and Plankton) and Jesus Mouse (Jerry). #''Mr. Krabs' Past'' - An adult-oriented semi-remake of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Friend or Foe? and the The Looney Tunes Show episode The Shell Game. Mr. Krabs and Plankton have been rivals for a long time. However, one day, Mickey and Minnie discover a photo revealing a shocking secret from Mr. Krabs and Plankton. When they confront Mr. Krabs about the photo, he reveals that he and Plankton were actually best friends during their childhood. Through a series of flashbacks, Mr. Krabs tells the story of how that friendship deteriorated, the cause of their rivalry, how Mr. Krabs became obsessed with money, how Plankton became a villain, and how the Krabby Patty was created in the process. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Heloise become victims for a conman turtle (Cecil Turtle) after unknowingly selling Daffy's beloved armchair. #''Duo Conflicts'' - TBD. Meanwhile, Lola Loud tries to stop a gang of aliens from conquering her palace, but failing. #''Trouble in Prison'' - Instead of getting on the ship headed for their summer job as guides in a summer camp, Jimmy and Heloise accidentally board a ship full of prisoners on their way to a prison island. Meanwhile, TBD # #''Casper Visits Animaltown'' - Klaus' friend from Facebook Casper and his three wicked uncles came over from Whipstaff Manor to Animaltown, but Dr. Von Goosewing chases the uncles when he realizes their visit. Meanwhile, TBD. # #''Heloise in School'' - Heloise is forced to go to elementary school after being confused with a little girl due to her looks. Meanwhile, Mickey and Minnie learns why Porky is called a bummer by Squidward when Porky falls for every upsell that is offered to him, and what's worse is that Porky doesn't know the difference between an upscale and a good offer. At the same time, Mr. Krabs and Plankton have to take driving school classes, but their rivalry gets in the way of them actually learning anything. #''Chick Magnet'' - After Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose and Sally Acorn being caught in Donald and Daffy's apartament doing inappropriate stuff, Brain has the idea of using them and the rest of the Freedom Fighters to attract Sonic fans to train them to his world domination plans. Meanwhile, Lola Loud tries to impress Spike after discovering he thinks she is a bad influence for Tyke. # # # # # # # #''The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Seasons 3-4'' - TBD Season 5 (August 26, 2023) #''The Starving Olympics'' - A parody of The Hunger Games, TBD #''Buses, Subways and Taxi Cabs'' - An adult-oriented remake of the Hey Arnold episode Buses, Bikes and Subways, Dr. Von Goosewing tricks the Warners to go with him to a field trip in the art museum to get them help him to think about a new plan to kill Heloise. When they are left, Pinky and Brain will find a way to the Ark Departments before it's too late. Meanwhile, #''Lethal Weapons'' - Bugs becomes a black belt while working out the aggression he feels towards tourists from New York who flock to Animaltown during autumn. Meanwhile, Woody leaves Knothead and Splinter to be taken care by Mr. Krabs while he's on an work on drug traffic in Mexico, much to his dismay since they use his money to buy video games and food. #''Mr. Krabs' Ex'' - TBD # # # # #''Heathcliff's Dad's Visit'' - Heathcliff lies to his convicted father, telling him that he owns a restaurant named the Krusty Cat to fulfill a promise he made, but must keep the lie going when he is released from prison and comes to visit. Meanwhile, Patrick's lemonade stand is unsuccessful until he gets a secret ingredient from Squidward. #''Mentally Insane Krabs'' - Plankton hasn't tried to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula in a while and that's making Mr. Krabs goes insane. Meanwhile, Goofy is kidnapped by Kang and Kodos to have him as a slave. #''You Need a Date'' - Rabbit forces Lola Loud to get dates (despite being 6-years-old), which give her several bad luck issues. Meanwhile, # # # # #''It's Doing Time, Lola Loud'' - After Lola Loud's most recent arrest (this time for threatening Tom, Bobo and Krazy), Rabbit tells her that if she gets arrested again, he'll sent her to a boarding school. When Lola Loud gets arrested again, she tries to get out of jail before Rabbit realizes it. Meanwhile, Plankton also goes to jail, but the Krabby Patty secret formula is taken as evidence, forcing Porky, Petunia, SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs to impersonate police officers to get it back. # # # # # # # # # # #''One Krabs Trash'' - An adult-oriented semi-remake of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode of the same name. Mr. Krabs accidentally sells Goofy a priceless item and he tries to get it back. Meanwhile, the Warners try to buy Mr. Krabs' garage, mistaking the word "Garage sale". At the same time, Mr. Raccoon is arrested after one of SpongeBob's driving exam accidents, making SpongeBob to trying to get him out. # # # # # # # # # # # # #''The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Season 5'' - TBD Season 6 (November 19, 2023) #''Daffy is Screwballed'' - TBD # # # #''Black and White Day'' - Animaltown celebrates a festival of silent films, but Plankton plans a new evil plan involving the celebration. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Multiplex Madness'' - While the Berenstain Bears, Jimmy, Heloise, Rocky and Bullwinkle go to a Cinemark multiplex to celebrate Bullwinkle's victory in a pie contest and chance to compete a prestigious cooking competition in Las Vegas. Billiam, Brother and Sister want to see a action film (to improve their crime-fighting moves) but Margaret wants to see a romantic comedy film instead (since she and Billiam haven't actually feel the spark some days ago), but when the two Pottsylvanian evil spies Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale try to kidnap Bullwinkle for their boss Fearless Leader, Billiam, Brother and Sister put a copy of themselves to keep Margaret company while they fight Boris and Natasha. Meanwhile, Helosie loses her ticket (since she gave it to Jimmy before) while going to the snack bar, which she tries to get the usher into letting her enter, but failing. #''TBD'' - A sequel to the previous episode, when Bullwinkle is kidnapped by Canadian criminal Snidely Whiplash, the Berenstain Bears are sent to Fearless Leader's lair in Pottsylvania to put an end to his plans. Meanwhile, tired of their incompetence, Fearless Leader fires Boris and Natasha and replaces them with Whiplash after he successfully kidnapped Bullwinkle. Now, the Bears race to the Las Vegas Cooking Contest to stop a brainwashed Bullwinkle from using his pie to stinkify the World Leaders. # # # # # # # #''Behind Cartoon Animal Town'' - Jim Carrey hosts a 40-minute special episode that takes a look behind the scenes of Cartoon Animal Town, which turns to be a hidden camera reality show (something which only Brain and Rabbit, who are related to two of the producers, knew). Meanwhile, Brian and Rabbit have to stop Eric Cartman to make producers to cancel Cartoon Animal Town. # #''Ignatz and Lola Loud-focused episode'' - After Rabbit going to a spa, he forces Lola Loud to stay in Ignatz's apartament until he comes back. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs turns the Krusty Krab into a prison. #''Last Judgement Day'' - Minnie suffers a mental breakdown in court, leading to the loss of a juror. At the same time, she's summoned to serve as a juror on the same trial where she is the attorney. Meanwhile, TBD #''The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Season 6'' - TBD Specials See List of Cartoon Animal Town episodes ''Soaring Around the World'' episodes (2021-2023) The Soaring Around the World episodes are a series of hallmark travel episodes. It is based on The Simpsons episodes where the Simpsons travel around the world, as well as the Road to... episodes from Family Guy. These episodes have always involved a few main characters in some foreign, supernatural or science-fiction location, unrelated to the show's normal location in Animaltown. The episodes are also notable for having some characters from well-known animated series as guest stars. #''Soaring Around France'' - #''Soaring Around Africa'' - #''Soaring Around Brazil'' - #''Soaring Around Arabia'' - #''Soaring Around Transylvania'' - #''Soaring Around England'' - #''Soaring Around Argentina'' - #''Soaring Around Chile'' - #''Soaring Around Mexico'' - #''Soaring Around South Korea'' - #''Soaring Around Poland'' - #''Soaring Around the Iberian Penninsulas'' - #''Soaring Around Thailand'' - #''Soaring Around Russia'' - #''Soaring Around the Space'' - Halloween specials (a.k.a. Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments) Halloween specials are put as a stand-alone series on Netflix. Season 1 (October 31, 2020) # The Curse of the Homeless Owl/In the Lair of the Evil Dog/Without a Hitch - The homeless owl from Curse of the Mice curses the Krusty Krab/Heloise and Dr. Von Goosewing are forced to join forces when Mr. Pickles steals Heloise's science book and Von Goosewing's weapons/Wade finds that unimaginable terror lurks at every turn when he drives at night. # Evil Krabs/Night of Zombie Animals/Werewolf Jimmy - When a villainous and greediest version of Mr. Krabs from other dimension (who's also the "Plankton" from his world due to being naked) appears, he causes chaos all over town and Mr. Krabs is framed for his actions/Mickey and Minnie contend with the zombies of recently killed trick-or-treaters coming out of the ground/Jimmy is accidentally petting a wolf in the forest. When Heloise and Von Goosewing see him, he transforms into a wild werewolf. # I Was a Mutant Squidward/Dr. Ren and Mr. Höek/Rest in Peace, Bulldog - Sandy's experimental teleportation device malfunctions, melding SpongeBob, Heloise, Tweety and Squidward into one body/When Ren gets hold of Stimpy's cloning liquid, he splits into two Rens, one evil and one indifferent/Spike is accidentally hit by Heloise from driving her car. She takes him to the hospital and realizes Spike is dead. To worse things, he comes back as a zombie and starts chasing her. Season 2 (October 31, 2022) # Deal with the Devil/A Vicious Cycle/Welcome to the Animaltown Triangle - Pinky sells his soul so that the Brain can take over the world. Brain challenges the Devil (The Red Guy from Cow and Chicken) to get Pinky's soul back/The Doggies are antagonized by a cursed cycle/Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy discover that Mr. Krabs has gone missing. While they investigate, they get accidentally sucked into an alternate realm called the "Animaltown Triangle". There, they discover three vampire ducks, who steal various items and stockpile them in the island. # Vampire Moose/Witch Chasing Girl/Eugene Krabs: Celebrity Killer - A vampire moose's dairy routine is shown around the segment/Witch Hazel's claim to be the ugliest witch of all is threatened by a Halloween witch who turns out to be Lola Loud trick-or-treating with Tyke/After accidentally killing Krusty the Clown over the destruction of a mural in the Krusty Krab's playground that used his image without his express permission, Mr. Krabs is hired by two ad agents who have discovered a legal loophole in using celebrity likenesses in their advertising campaigns. # Curse of the Mummy Sponge/I Dream of Daisy/Werewolf Trouble - Brian, Klaus and Squidward go to a trip to Egypt and find a light blue diamond. Brian enters a pyramid and accidentally takes the diamond from a mummy sponge, who resembles SpongeBob./The Blue Aardvark finds a magic lamp with a genie version of Daisy./TBD Season 3 (October 31, 2022) # The Krabby Patty That Ate Animaltown/Ghosts of Old Hollywood/Tom's Mousey Nightmares - While looking for spare change, Mr. Krabs notices an over-sized soybean at Sandy's appartament. Mr. Krabs is interested in what could have enlarged the plant, and Sandy revealed an experimental growth formula, which Mr. Krabs steals out of sight. At the Krusty Krab, he uses the growth formula on a Krabby Patty, but it keeps on growing until chaos erupts. At the end, Mickey and Minnie defeat the Krabby Patty monster by making SpongeBob by acquitting him, while Mr. Krabs is arrested for both steal Sandy's formula and create the monster and punished by forcibly giving away free Krabby Patties for 20 years, while two police officers hold on to his eyes to make him watch/TBD/TBD # Donald in Video Game Land/Lola the Wicked Witch/Alien Animals vs. Vampires - Donald buys a new video game but, when he turns on his console and plays the game, Donald accidentally enters the video game's world. He have to join the video game's characters to go back home./TBD/TBD # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments Season 4 (October 31, 2023) # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments # Scary Tales from the Ark Departaments Title cards Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6